


Growth

by Zazzlea



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Best Friends, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Polygamy, Redemption, Rejection, Slow To Update, Soul-Searching, Tags May Change, Therapy, Trauma, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zazzlea/pseuds/Zazzlea
Summary: After Kyle confesses he begins to realize just how much he's been missing.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Eric Cartman/Good Mental Health, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. Confrontation

"You what?!" Stan exclaims jumping off of his bed.  
Kyle remains sitting and puts his hands up in surrender not entirely surprised by Stans outburst, "Relax Stan it's not a big deal."  
"Not a big deal?" Stan shouts, "You have a crush on me, that's a pretty big deal dude!"  
Kyle rolls his eyes, "Crushes happen all the time Stan seriously don't make a big deal out of it."  
Stan stares at Kyle in disbelief, "Having a crush on your super best friend is different, you love me and that's a big deal!"  
Kyle's eyes widen slightly, "I never said love dude, don't put words in my mouth. I said I have a crush on you that's all."  
Stan, looking calmer than before, sits back down on his bed, "Why did you tell me this anyways?"  
Kyle shifts slightly, "Why do you think I did?" Kyle raises an eyebrow as Stan looks at him blankly and rolls his eyes, "Fine, Stan will you-"  
"Don't," Stan says quickly, giving Kyle a scared look, "don't ask Kyle, I don't want to have to do this, please."  
Kyle freezes for a moment before a sad smile spreads across his face, "Okay dude, I won't." He stands up and grabs his bag, "I think I'll head home now."  
Stan stands as well, "You don't have to," he says staring at the ground.  
Kyle hesitates before patting him on the shoulder, "Yes I do, it's pretty clear that you need some time to come back from this. I'll give you your space. Text me when you're feeling better."  
As Kyle turns to leave he hears Stan mutter quietly, "I'm sorry." Kyle thinks of responding but he decides against it and makes his way out of Stans room and to the front door.

Kyle walks out into the cold and makes his way back to his house, quietly opening the door and tiptoeing up to his room. He shuts and locks the door before tossing his bag on the floor, he slips into bed not bothering to put on pajamas and does his best to ignore the tears that had started streaming down his cheeks. He knew this would happen, that's why he had waited so long, so why did it still hurt? He lets out a shaky sigh before shutting his eyes and letting himself fall asleep.

Kyle wakes up and stretches, after a few moments he forces himself out of the bed and to the shower. As he gets the water nice and warm he finds himself pushing back more tears, _Come on man_ , he thinks to himself, _you promised yourself that nothing would change if this happened, don't be a pussy it isn't a big deal,_ Kyle stifles a whimper as he jumps into the shower. The hot water washes over him, he lets his muscles relax and finds that his mood was already improving.   
"I'll just try not to think about it," he hums to himself, "it can't be that hard."

Kyle hears his phone alarm go off and reluctantly exits the shower, he turns off the alarm and begins drying himself off. Soon enough he was dry and ready to go. _But where?_ He thinks, _Me and Stan were going to play videogames this weekend but I'm pretty sure he won't want to anymore. Not with me at least._ Kyle cringes at that last thought and shakes his head, _Come on Kyle, you said you wouldn't do this. You guys are still friends and he won't abandon you. It's just a crush, you'll get over it now that you have your answer._  
"Do I though?" Kyle wonders out loud, "He didn't actually say no..." Kyle shakes his head again, "Don't get your hopes up dammit, you knew what he meant. Stop being an idiot and accept it."

He lets out a sigh as he makes his way downstairs to pour himself some cereal, he pulls his phone out of his pocket as it vibrates, he finds himself hoping that it's Stan despite knowing better. He feels slight dissapointment as he sees that it's Kenny asking him if he wants to hang out. Kyle's about to tell him no before he realizes that this might be what he needs and tells Kenny to come over. He and Kenny had never been particularly close, they never really hung out together outside of school and their adventures, and it had been a couple of years since they last had one of those. Kyle frowns down at his cereal, he hopes that it won't be too awkward.

He startles slightly when he hears a knock at the door. He gets up and opens it to find Kenny waiting on the other side, parka and all. Kyle raises his eyebrows not having expected him to be here so soon, he moves to the side and invites him in quietly. Kenny looks surprised but doesn't hesitate to walk through the door, looking around curiously, it had been some time since he had last been in Kyle's house. Kyle find himself feeling guilty and he begins to realize just how much he's prioritized Stan over everyone else. He looks over at Kenny, who was fiddling with the strings of his parka, and determination spread across Kyle's face. He would change that, starting today.


	2. Soggy Cereal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle and Kenny talk and begin bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres a spelling mistake in here somewhere but I can't find it....

"So," Kyle starts, "why did you want to hang out? Also you should probably take off your parka it's pretty warm in here." At that Kenny's head whips around to look at Kyle with wide eyes, "N-not that you have to!" Kyle exclaims, "I know you really like your parka..."  
Kenny hesitates for a moment, fidgeting with his zipper before shrugging and starting to unzip his parka, "My parents are getting pretty intense," he hums as he takes off his parka, "Karen was already out of the house at a sleepover. I asked Stan if he wanted to hang out but he gave me a hard no, Butters isn't really a possibility with his parents there, and Cartman is the last on the list for obvious reasons."  
Kyle nods cringing slightly at the mention of Stan. As he looks at Kenny he starts to realize just how skinny he is, and there are quite a few noticeable scars on him. Kyle frowns feeling guilt wash over him.  
"Well why don't you eat breakfast with me? I was just about to have some cereal." Kyle hums, trying to be as nonchalant as possible.  
"You know you don't have to pity me." Kenny huffs.  
Kyle frowns, "Pitying someone and caring about my friend is different, besides it's early and I'm more than sure that you haven't eaten yet."  
Kyle flinches at that last statement realizing how insensitive it must've sounded, but Kenny simply stares at Kyle for a moment before walking over and sitting down at the kitchen table.  
"Hook me up cutie." He says with a wink, looking noticeably happier than before.  
Kyle rolls his eyes as he grabs a bowl and pours some cereal for Kenny. As he sets it in front of his friend. He watches as he takes a hesitant bite before his eyes light up and he starts digging in.

As Kyle begins eating his now soggy cereal Kenny decides to speak up, "So why aren't you hanging out with Stan?"  
Kyle chokes for a moment, surprised by his question and Kenny pats his back looking concerned.  
"Well," Kyle says after recovering, "Stan isn't feeling well right now, he needs some time."  
Kenny raises an eyebrow, "Time?"  
"Yes," Kyle states after taking another bite, "time."  
"You know Kyle, I may not look it but I'm pretty good at problem solving," Kenny gives Kyle a gentle smile, "or I could just listen. I know we haven't hung out much but you're still my friend dude."  
Kyle stares at Kenny in awe before narrowing his eyes playfully, "Are you sure you're the real Kenny McCormick?"  
Kenny smiles and rolls his eyes, "Look Kyle, I've matured alot of the years and I've come to really appreciate what I have." Kenny looks Kyle in the eye, "In all seriousness dude I care about you and I'm more than willing to help."  
Kyle scratches his head, unsure of how to respond, "Thanks man, I think I'm good for now but I'll keep that in mind."

Kenny smiles once more at Kyle before finishing off his cereal, "Well, what do you want to do today?" He asks as Kyle does the same, "unless you'd rather me leave, I'm cool with that."  
"No please stay!" Kyle says quickly before looking away in embarrassment, "I mean, you don't have to leave man. I don't mind you being here and I don't have any plans anyways."  
Kenny grins ignoring his friends outburst, "Cool dude, thanks. You got any videogames we could play? It's pretty early and I'd rather not have to put my parka back on so soon."  
Kyle nods fervently, "Yeah, I have plenty." He hesitates for a moment giving Kenny a long look, "You know, you look pretty good without your parka on plus it's easier to understand you. You should take it off more often."  
"Awww how sweet," Kenny teases.  
Kyles face heats up, "You know what I meant." He huffs turning away.  
"Yeah well, I'm not gonna lie," Kenny says as they begin walking upstairs, "it's pretty nerve wracking to take it off in front of other people. I think I may have gotten too attached to the damn thing."  
Kyle nods in understanding, "I know what you mean man, I mean I'm not a big fan of my hair but having my ushanka on all the time can be pretty annoying. It's a relief when I take it off but it feels weird to do so in front of other people."  
Kenny eyes Kyle's green hat before reaching over and plucking it off causing Kyle to shout, Kenny holds it high above his head where Kyle can't reach, "Ya know, I really like your hair, you should stop wearing this hat so much." He says looking at the curly red hair atop Kyles head and giving Kyle a smug look.  
Kyle feels his face heat up again as he finally snatches his hat back, he stares at it for a few moments before shoving it into the pocket of his hoodie, "Yeah whatever, lets just get to playing games already." He huffs.  
Kenny smiles and pats kyles head before looping his arm around his friends shoulder. Kyle smiles, not having thought of Stan even once.


	3. Mario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle and Kenny get ready to play some games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be from Kenny's POV!

After entering his room Kyle sits down on the floor in front of his bed. As Kenny looks around Kyle takes a moment to take in what he sees. He takes note of the faint freckles dotted across his friends nose and the small split on his right eyebrow, he also takes note of how Kenny's cheekbones poke out just enough to be concerning. Kenny's blond hair looks unwashed and hangs in front of his dark blue eyes which have noticable bags underneath them. Kyle frowns and turns his attention to the rest of Kenny, he's thin, too thin in Kyle's opinion, and has scars all over his arms. Kyle's frown deepens, _Kenny doesn't hurt himself does he?_ Kyle continues to study Kenny's arms as leans over to look at Kyle's book collection. _They don't look self-inflicted or fresh, it's probably nothing to worry about. I won't bring it up, not yet at least._ He decides.

Kenny eventually turns and walks over to sit next to Kyle who quickly looks away and pulls out Mario Kart.   
Kenny lifts an eyebrow, "Mario Kart?"   
"Shut up it's the only game I have that we can both play." Kyle huffs.  
"Don't you and Stan play games together?" Kenny asks as Kyle starts up the game.  
Kyle shifts uncomfortably, "Well yeah, but he has all of the games."  
Kenny tilts his head slightly, "So he bought all of them?"  
Kyle shakes his head, "No no we both pitch in for the games. We usually hang out at his house though so it made sense to keep them there."  
Kenny gives a small nod, "What would happen if you guys stopped hanging out?"  
Kyle's eyes widen and he gives Kenny a fearful look, "Why would you say something like that? That wouldn't happen. Why, did he say something?"  
"Woah man it was just a question, Stan didn't say anything to me, I didn't mean to freak you out." Kenny says quickly.  
Kyle lets out a small sigh and scratches his head feeling embarrassed, "Yeah, yeah okay sorry."

Kenny lets out a sigh of his own, "Look man, I know it really isn't my business but did something happen between you two? You're acting kinda weird. You know can tell me about it, I promise that I'll keep it to myself."   
Kyle shakes his head in defeat, "I'll tell you, but only so you'll stop worrying so damn much." Kyle gives Kenny a sad smile, "I told him something really personal and he didn't take it very well. I expected some of it but he acted like it was the end of the world or something, I didn't think it would freak him out so bad. I probably should've stayed quiet."  
Kenny reaches over and grabs Kyles hand in his, "Dude you'll get through this, both of you will. You guys have been super best friends forever, not much would be able to break you guys apart." Kenny suddenly looks away, "What you guys have is really special, I think you both know that. Stan would have to be an idiot to let that kind of friendship go."  
Kyle looks down at Kenny's scarred hand still holding his, "Thanks Kenny... It means alot.."  
Kenny squeezes Kyle's hand in response and Kyle stiffens slightly, feeling a familiar fluttery feeling in his chest. He hesitates for a moment before moving his hand to properly hold Kenny's. Kenny glances over at Kyle looking surprised, Kyle quickly turns his attention back to the game, and he hesitates for a moment, not wanting to let go of Kenny's hand. At this realization he yanks his hand away from Kenny's as if he had been burned. _Don't be weird Kyle,_ he thinks to himself, _we just started hanging out there's no reason to want to hold Kennys stupid hand_. 

Kyle looks over at a confused looking Kenny and lets out a forced laugh, "Sorry, I'm not entirely sure why I did that..."  
"It's all good man, sometimes you just need some comfort," Kenny says with a big smile, "and I'm great at it! That's one of the side effects of being a big brother."  
Kyle smiles in relief and turns his attention back to setting up the game, _Kenny's surprisingly cool,_ he thinks as he hands Kenny his own remote, he frowns as he thinks about how thin Kenny is, _I can't believe his parents let him get to this state, he deserves better._ Kyle shakes his head softly causing Kenny to look over at him.  
"What is it?" He asks.  
"Oh, well um, I was just wondering about who your favorite character is."  
"From Mario Kart? I don't know man. Mario or Bowser I guess." he lets out a laugh, "I'm not too familiar with the ins and outs of the magical lands of Mario."  
Kyle tilts his head, "How do you not know about Mario? It's like one of the first games you hear about from Nintendo."  
Kenny scratches his head sheepishly, "Yeah well, I stopped paying attention to that stuff a long time ago, isn't all that important when you don't have any of the games yourself."  
"Oh." Kyle says, feeling uncomfortable.  
After a few moments Kenny finally breaks the silence, "Well now that we're here you can tell me all about this 'Mario' guy." Kenny says poking Kyle in the side.  
Kyle rolls his eyes, "Like there's anything interesting enough in Mario that you would want to hear about."  
Kenny pokes Kyle again, "Oh please, I'm sure there's some real deep lore to the whole Mario universe, and even if there's not I still want to hear about it." Kenny says leaning his head against Kyle's shoulder.  
Kyle stiffens before nearly pushing Kenny over and letting out an exaggerated sigh, "Fine, fine, I guess I'll educate you if I must."  
Kenny laughs and puts his arm around Kyles shoulder, "Start from the beginning cutie!"


	4. Snooping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny does some snooping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pov switch for this one, next one will be from Kyle's pov again.

Kenny watches Kyle closely as he continues to talk about Mario, as soon as Kenny thought Kyle had run out of information to share the ginger would start back up with even more knowledge about the franchise. Kenny was only halfway listening, choosing to focus most of his attention on making constellations out of the freckles on Kyles face and neck. He stops what he's doing though when he realizes that Kyle had stopped talking, he looks up to find Kyle giving him an annoyed look.  
"Were you even listening?" Kyle huffs.  
"I mean, I was at the beginning..." Kenny says sheepishly  
Kyle looks away, an unreadable expression on his face, "Sorry."  
Kenny's eyebrows shoot up, "For what dude? I was enjoying listening to you, you can keep talking!"  
Kyle frowns, "Listening? I bet you didn't hear even half of what I said!"  
"It's the sound dude, the sound!" Kenny exclaims pointing at his ears.  
"The sound?" Kyle asks looking skeptical.  
"Yeah dude! Your voice is really nice to listen to, like even if I'm not hearing what your saying your voice is still super relaxing. Especially when you get all focused on the topic at hand, I thought you said there wasn't anything interesting about Mario?"  
"Well it's not interesting, I just like learning stuff," Kyle mumbles looking flustered, "and I like telling others about what I learned, what's the point of learning if I don't get to share my knowledge?"  
Kenny hums for a moment before clapping his hands together and giving Kyle a big smile, "Dude! You should totally be a teacher!"  
"A teacher?" Kyle asks incredulously,  
"Yes dude, you would be a fantastic teacher!"  
Kyle rolls his eyes, "You've made it pretty clear that I would be a pretty bad teacher, you stopped listening immediately."  
"Well I have a terrible attention span you know that, I'm not the best practice dummy for this kind of stuff. Seriously, you should consider it cutie." Kenny says giving Kyle a wink.  
Kyle rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to their previously forgotten game of Mario Kart.

Kenny scratches his head, feeling slightly disappointed now that Kyle had stopped talking, he hadn't been lying when he said that Kyle had a nice voice. _I wonder if he's any good at singing,_ Kenny wonders, he looks over at Kyle trying to imagine him shredding on a guitar and screaming into the mic, he immediately looks away doing his best not to smile like an idiot at the thought. _Well if he did sing it wouldn't be that type of music that's for sure, I wonder what type of music he even likes?_  
Kenny turns his head towards Kyle, "Hey Kyle what's-"  
Kenny's question is cut off by the sound of a doorbell echoing throughout the house. Kyle immediately stands up looking annoyed.  
"They're gonna wake up Ike and I am not ready to deal with that," he huffs.  
He gives Kenny a small wave before leaving his bedroom to go downstairs, Kenny considers following after Kyle for a moment but decides against it. _Time to snoop, maybe I can find out why Kyle and Stan aren't hanging out so I can fix this mess,_ Kenny thinks, _do I want to though? I mean, Kyle never hung out with me until now and that's only because of him and Stan are not talking. Maybe I should just ignore it._ Kenny frowns, disappointed in himself for thinking that way, _Don't be stupid, you don't let your friends go around feeling like shit and you certainly don't take advantage of that, you haven't done that in the past and you aren't going to start doing that now._ Kenny begins humming a tune as he starts rummaging through Kyles desk, he pulls out a folder and starts thumbing through the papers inside, he notes that they seem to be part of some sort of journal. He pauses when he reads the words 'I might like him?' and raises his eyebrow  
"A him huh Kyle? Good on you," Kenny says to himself, "this is old though so I doubt its the problem."  
Kenny freezes and he hears Kyle yell something and rushes to put everything back as he hears the door slam downstairs. Kenny shuts the drawer and turns around just in time to see Kyle open the door looking upset, "You should go Kenny."  
Kenny frowns, "Are you sure dude? You seem pretty upset."  
Kyle hesitates, "You can stay downstairs if you want but I really need to be alone right now." He says.  
Kenny gives a small nod and walks out of Kyles room quietly shutting the door behind him, he turns and sees Ike looking at him curiously, Kenny smiles, "Want some breakfast dude?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not toloo sure if I like this one tbh.


	5. REVAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Redoing this

I've decided to rewrite the chapters! I want to make them longer and not so horrible! Also!! If anyone has any tips on how pov works thatd be helpful!! If I was still in school I'd ask my English teacher but I'm not and keep mixing everything up (which youve probably noticed). This might take awhile but we'll see! I'm just gonna edit these chapters I'm not gonna make a whole new story so don't worry! When it's done I'll edit the tags to have revamped in them or something.  
Hopefully this goes well! 

-Zazz

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticism appreciated! If I spelled something wrong let me know!


End file.
